


Corazon

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cora-sans relationship with law, Corazon is my personal hero, Gen, for real, not THAT kind of relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: This is a poem. It has no summaryBut it is about Corazon bcs he has moved me ever since I first learned about him.. 🎔





	Corazon

**Author's Note:**

> CORAZONNN my first "official" Tattoo was dedicated to him  
> He's my hero for he is the self-crowning king who wears his pride coated in pure fucking kindness.  
> Corazon is the ShitTM

The self-crowning  
king of  
kindness  
succumbs slowly  
into madness  
for the world  
stays dark.

Oh how  
he fights  
on lost grounds  
oh how he sees  
the face that  
hauntes  
his very innocence

To give  
everything  
at  
least  
to a child who  
will feast  
upon his  
naïve dream

Share your heart  
your golden  
tears  
with the world  
the foolish peers  
who think they own  
the future

But while you  
failed to pull the  
trigger  
you made sure  
to be the  
digger  
of his morals  
grave

For your eyes  
your godly  
kindness  
your smile made all  
of my pain less  
all the pain  
brought by your death

Dear self-crowning  
king of commitment  
to unconditional  
love  
you who smile  
on us with thunder  
you, who guides us  
from above  
as a silent hero

Dear king in heaven,  
please have  
mercy  
with this worthless soul  
of mine  
you who's magically able  
to make every  
bad thing shine.

You, the ultimate picture of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🎔


End file.
